Harry zombie temper
by Alucard mishima
Summary: Harry is surviving a apocalypse but the order did something horrible cause of snape and pissed harry way off.


**Harry zombie temper**

 **Summary: Harry is piss at the order for something snape did in the middle of a zombie apocalypse find out what it is .**

Guns shooting heard in the darkest night a person with long black hair blackest of night sky, with two big beautiful green eyes, and white pale skin. This person almost look like a girl or a princess this person is Harry potter the boy who lived and slayer of the undead.

" everyone quick get in basement and barrel cate the doors the deads coming " harry scream while shooting at a zombie and roundhouse kicking a another.

" its no use potter many been caught except for Sophia " draco said shooting at one running at him after witnessing his parent being eaten after sacrificing themselves for harry and draco. " I swear to I gonna kill who ever sends that Howler " draco shooting another who bust through the wall.

" trust me draco you're not the only one I might be seriously 4 fucking Howlers are they that pissed if so then they haven seen how mad Lilly's son is" harry snarled as zombie woman with eye hanging out of face got a bullet through head. " draco where Sophia we need to get her out " harry said while throwing a knife at zombie who about to take a bite out of draco from behind.

" i think she at " he tried to before he disappear. Harry turn and saw draco missing then ran to look for Sophia he saw in corner with 8 zombies moving close. Harry shot 3 but everything turn black as he heard a voice from behind.

 _5 hours later_

Harry woke up in a chair and saw everyone look at him in disappointment he inorged them and start looking around furiously for sophia.

" where is she? WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER " he shouted at them That right harry potter was a mother to Sophia potter morningstar. They all went wide eyes Dumbledore who walk in the room look at harry with so much disappointment he thought harry went dark. He walk closer to lean forward " harry how could you -" he was interrupted by headbutt to the face with Dumbledore clutching his nose harry got and look around for his daughter.

" She gone harry " Harry turn and saw Draco standing there looking like a zombie himself. " What do you mean she gone I know these pathethic wizards didn't leave a 6 year old girl in there with those "

" they did they left her didn't give a damn about her just you and me."

" but I killed 3 of them that gave her "

" she was stunned "

" WHAT YOU BASTARDS STUNNED A 6 YEAR OLD GIRL " harry Roared at them everyone was shaking at the sight of harry. " give me a gun right now Draco " Draco didn't hesitate he just hand Harry a gun.

" Remus pick a number between 1 and 10 now!" harry said livid.

Remus whimper " fffffive " he stuttered

" then you have the count of five to get. The. FUCK. OUT OF THIS ROOM BEFORE I START KILLING BITHCES." harry shouted release all the anger he has. Everyone run like hell away from an angry mother after they left harry started crying and draco hugged him after all draco was sophia's godfather. While they was hugging neither one of them notice the door open then Ron, Hermione and Ginny came and saw them.

" Harry " all three of them scream and ran at him knocking draco out the way. Harry pushes them away and help draco up he turn to them and rant at him. Hermione and Ginny for headbutting the headmaster and Ron ranted for helping a filthy slytherin Harry finally had enough pull out his gun and scream " CRAZY BITCH WITH A GUN " then shooting at the roof the trio took cover under bed.

" now get down stair and I'll tell what to me after the 4th year." harry said and they ran out of the room with Sirius standing there smiling seeing that. Harry saw him and they both hugged it out Sirius invited draco in too and he came in the hug too.

" Now pup, let go downstairs and tell what the hell happening out there " he said. They went downstairs harry stilled pissed at everyone glaring at them daring to say something. Before Dumbledore say something green fire came out Chimney and Mr weasley came out.

" Harry thank God you're alive I saw what happen at the safe house " Mr weasley said while hugging harry then draco

" Safe house Arthur harry was suppose at the durlesys " Dumbledore said in disappointment. Harry snorted " the durlesys are dead no thanks to you assholes " everyone was shock to hear that. " But harry the blood wards " Dumbledore tried to say but got cut off.

" Deatheater didn't attack our house asshole as matter of fact nothing alive attack our house." harry snarl at him

" Harry that dosen't make any sense " Dumbledore said still confuse until harry threw a newspaper at him. He look at it and read **THE DEAD HAS RISEN LONDON. THE LIVING ARE NOW DIEING.** He was shock and started pass it around to the order for them to read each one shock and horrify of what they read. " Harry this must be the work of" .

" it not the work of Voldemort trust me because I saw a vision of him being eaten alive " he sneered.

" oh really potter why do you enlighten us of what happening " snape mock both harry and draco glared murderously at him.

" sure but first empty your pockets " harry said walking toward him. Snape sneered and got up to leave but felt something cold on the back od his neck he turn and saw draco pointing a gun at him.

" ether you empty your pocket or i'll empty your head pick" draco sneered darkly waiting for him to do something. Harry being impatient walk over and search his jacket and found an envelope. Harry walk to Sirius and hand it to him and ask him to read it out loud.

 _Dear professor_

 _something horrible happen in London. A virus has spread and it turning people in to monster Dudley and I just witnessed one of the neighbor was eating a old lady who just walking her dog. We ran back home to uncle Vernon and aunt petunia about but they already know because of the new. We pack our to leave somewhere but the zombies broke in ate dudley and Vernon. Aunt petunia handed me gun and told me leave them behind while she hold them off. She did made it Professor this is a important warning do not I repeat DO. NOT. COME. AFTER .ME. I'll be fine please protect everyone. Oh and don't worrying Voldemort I just witness being eaten and his death eaters too._

 _From_

 _Harry j potter_

everyone was stunned and look at harry who fumming then at snape who pale.

" I hope that explain everything" he said. Everyone nodded " good then explain why the fuck did you send 4 FUCKING HOWLERS ONE I CAN HANDEL, TWO OKAY, THREE MAYBE OVERREACTED BUT FOUR MOTHERFUCKING HOWLERS WERE YOU THAT PISS OFF " everyone jump at harry outburst " Well ANSWER ME DAMMINT" .

" Harry we thought you left the durlesys, you know Voldemort out there blood ward is only protection " remus explain trying to calm him dow but harry far from calm.

" SO IT JUSTIFIED TO SEND ME 4 FUCKING HOWLERS. DO YOU ASSHOLES KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU GOT KILLED."

" HARRY JAMES POTTER "

" OH SHUT THE FUCK UP MOLLY YOU ARE TO BLAMED AS WELL IF I HEAR ONE WORD OUT OF YOUR FAT MOUTH I BLOW YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF." harry Molly who pales at the sight of harry it almost like lily scream right at her " going ahead defend your mother so I can give you a another asshole, come on be a man so I can shoot you like a bitch" harry said pointing his gun at Ron who about to open his mouth " what the matter you done it before with that howler you sent with Hermione come be a man" harry gloat hoping to do something so he shoot that red head dick. Draco was hoping the same after it was their fault his parents are dead.

" you can't do that to me harry I'm your best friend" Ron complain

" you're not Harry's best friend, your the boy who lived BITCH " harry mocked then sneered at the end. Everyone was shock when harry said Ron was shock more but Sirius was struggling not to laugh at Ron. " you don't think I notice what you been doing. Please every kids in Hogwarts was complaining to me about. How you been bullying the first and second years making sure stay way from me, how you blackmailed almost half the school for trying to befriend me and most you are the most whiny, selfish arrogant asshole I ever met. All I wanted to do is study and become a wizard but no, 'it harry let play, let do some qiuditch **(** **if spell that wrong please spell it for me thank you )** and oh come harry be like Hermione let something fun' oh why isn't that you assume I but you shit in homemaged everywhere we it 'harry look at this, harry wouldn't it be nice have one of these and it would it be cool you brought me this' everytime" harry ranted

" harry you're being mean he just trying show stuff" Hermione said in a bossy tone.

" in front of the cash register Hermione " harry sneered at them. Everyone glared at Ron for being greedy.

" wow potter taking all the spotlight like your father " snape said. Harry round his head at snape so fast his neck might break then glare snape felt uncomfortable probably regretting open his mouth.

" oh snape so glad you spoke because I got something to tell everyone and boy it will be one hell of bitch slap." harry said

 **Warning gory scene might be a little intense**

" now, let me tell what those 4 howlers so proud enough send to me we had people guarding outside making sure no zombie are around just as the coast is clear guess what happen? A brown owl show up with a pretty red envelope which just on the floor one of men pick it and guess what? MOLLY FUCKING WEASLEY VOICE SCREECH RIGHT AT ME THAT FUCKING HOWLER CAUSE THOSE FLESH EATING FREAK TO FIND OUT WHERE WE ARE. Fun fact about did you know their attracted to sound because sure as hell didn't imagine my surprise when those walking toward the safe house But it okay because all we need to is take air horn tape the button and threw it in the opposite direction so they can leave us alone and it work except one thing another fucking howler which causes zombie come back and who send it two of golden fucking trio. Luckily only 8 of them nothing we can handle if not for third freaking howler ginny weasley send causing more come at us oh and forth howler did more damage since cause more zombie coming faster than the rest thanks a lot remus. While they coming I start to wonder why did they send howlers each one telling me how irresponsible I was to leave the durlesys I mean didn't they get my letter but today for reason snape has that letter care explain professor " harry mocked at snape.

" yes, potter I took your letter probably because you're trying get away from your oh so loving relatives so I took could of burn it but Dumbledore come and get your lazy ass." snape sneered harry slow clapped at snape then pistol whip across his face.

" let me tell you what that little prank did two of my guard was tore limb from limb. 4 men, 5 women , and 6 children dead because you snivelles because you want to screw James potter son. 4 men was tore from head to toe hearts ripped out lung splatter across the wall heads tore from the body. They begging for death but I was too shock to give to them, the women tried to fend them off one got bit from behind she turn and attack other women causing her shooting randomly two pregnant women made them both fell down an get eaten alive snape are you happy snape two pregnant women eaten alive as their unborn babies ripped from their stomachs heads bit off with one bite. That sight cause the lady who guarding the children to blow her fucking brain out that noise cause the zombies eating the pregnant women to turn on the children I manage to save my daughter Sophia while other 3 kids to shock and scare to hear my voice. Draco could of done it but he trying get everyone else out to safety are happy snape to hear children crying to their mothers to save them are happy. If not this will those two guard I mention they were draco parents that snape not only you screw me, you screw your God son cost him parent you sick son of a bitch " harry sneered at him them smile seeing how pale snape is.

Snape turn to draco who shaking with rage learning what has does " draco " he whisper.

" pick a number between 1 and 10" draco sneered

" draco listen "

" PICK "

" 3 "

" then you have a count 3 to get the hell out of my sight 1"

" draco listen I didn't "

" 2 " draco pointing taking aim.

" please listen I did know it supposed"

" 3 " draco fired his gun at snape shooting him in the chest 5 times.

" now that over " harry said gain big everyone attention " we bigger problem and wizard ready hell none of you except Sirius are ready so get comfortable because this now your home and we are surviving this don't like it get the hell go die outside." harry sneered then " oh Hermione your parents was people who killed in the ambush so you and snape has hand cover in so many blood bitch" that harry hearing her crying

 **AN: please review nothing too harsh please I'm trying ok.**


End file.
